


To Be Strong

by LxJaque



Series: Flaming bones [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Parent Sans (Undertale), Past Abuse, Protective Sans, Sans Being Sans, Scientist Sans, Teacher Toriel, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxJaque/pseuds/LxJaque
Summary: Grillby gets a phone call from his mother, that he hasn't spoken to in years. Setting off a chain of problems to head his way. Sans and Fuku stay by his side ready to help anyway they can.





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Grillby gets a call from his mother he hasn't spoken to in years. Sans refuses to sit idly by while his boyfriend needs his help.

The phone was ringing. It was loud and horrible. Grillby popped his eyes open to see his little skeleton curling up on himself trying to drown out the sound. Grillby smirked kissing his skull softly before grabbing the loud offensive device. Sans groaned with annoyance as the the sound had finally woken him, though the soft warm spark of a kiss almost made it worth it. Sans listened as Grillby answered the phone. Still mostly asleep but awake enough to listen quietly to the one sided conversation.   
"... Hello?" Grillby answered voice more raspy than usual.  
"Grilbert?" A soft voice responded full of fear.  
"Mom?!" Grillby woke up all the way, as did Sans both realizing something big must be happening. Sans knew Grillby didn't talk to his parents. Not because he didn't want to, but because if he did it would put his mother in danger.   
"Grilbert, listen, I love you." Sans sat up noticing the fear his boyfriend's fire was showing.  
"Mother, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Grillby asked. Sans slipped his small hand into Grillby's larger hand, feeling as Grillby tightened his hold.  
"He's snapped. I think he might actually kill me." Grillby tightened his hold even more.  
"Where did you move to? I'll come get you." Grillby spoke calmly but his flames gave away the panic he was feeling.  
"We didn't move. Your father felt it was a waste of time."   
"You still live underground?!" Sans let out a slight wince and Grillby shot Sans an apologetic look loosening his grip.   
"Im too far away to get to. Just know I love you."   
"Mom, where exactly are you in the house?"   
"I'm in your old room. You know the little cubby I made you?"   
"Mom stay there. Stay on the phone. I'm coming to get you. Stay as quiet as posible okay?" Grillby put his end of the phone on mute so it wouldn't make sounds.  
"What's going on, G?" Sans asked worried.  
"I have to go back to hotland. My.." Grillby paused. "Father he finally snapped. My mom is in danger." Sans flinched.  
"That will take hours." Sans pointed out.  
"I have to." Sans nodded.  
"Okay, lets go." Grillby flared, horrified at the idea of Sans getting hurt too.  
"Sans, its too dangerous." Sans glared.  
"If you're going to save your mom. You will need my help. The drive is too far." Grillby looked away knowing Sans was right. Grillby nodded. The two quickly got up. Grillby putting on a grey sweatshirt while sans his regular blue. Sans concentrated and shortcutted them to hotland. Grillby could never truly get used to it. He quickly started his walk to his old house gathering himself as he went, when he heard the soft thump of a body.   
"Shit, Sans!" He quickly turned around, picking up his little lover. The small skeleton's sockets had gone dark. "Shit, shit. Okay." Grillby held Sans close as he ran to the elevator system thanking whatever power was out there that it still worked. While on the elevator he heard his mother gasp from the phone as his father's voice cut through still far off.  
"Where the fuck are you, bitch? You're in IT's room aren't you?" Grillby felt his fire flare with rage as he heard his mother cry softly.   
Grillby reached into Sans pocket finding a packet of his home made ketchup.  
"Really, that's your choice of magic supplement?" Grillby sighed pocketing the ketchup for when Sans awoke and lending his skeleton some of his magic.  
The elevator opened and he ran down the road leading to his family's mansion.   
"G-Grillbz?" Sans soft low voice asked.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry I asked you to do that. I knew it would be too much." Grillby held Sans tighter as he saw his old home.  
"W-whoa, G. That's your h-house?" Sans sank slightly. Grillby ripped open the pocketed packet.   
"Shush, eat." Sans obeyed feeling slightly better. Grillby lent Sans some more of his magic.  
"I can hear you crying. You can't hide." His father's voice sounded through the phone.  
"Put me down." Sans spoke. Grillby obeyed. "You need to hurry and I'm slowing you down. I'll be right behind you. I just need to let my magic replenish for a bit." Grillby nodded and ran inside. His family's home was large but it only had two stories. It would be considered a mansion for anyone in the underground.   
"You fucked up, bitch!" Grillby heard his father scream in both the phone and through the house. Grillby ran quickly as he heard his mother's cry.  
"No! Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I shouldn't have tried to hide." His mother was begging. Grillby ran into his old room to see his mother on the floor having been ripped out of the cubby hidden in the closet and thrown there. Around her left eye, and right wrist her fire was white and low,   
"You called IT?!" His father snapped turning back to look at his wife after noticing Grillby. "You brought IT back into our home!" Grillby stood his ground as his mother scooted away on the floor.  
"Mom, come here." Grillby ordered, his voice soft and caring.  
"Don't talk to her." His father boomed throwing a lava ball at him. Grillby put up a wall of green flame blocking the blast before it vanished.  
"Look there's the freak. Using unnatural magic again." Grillby blushed. Still over all the years his father's words could get to him. Grillby watched his mother pull herself off the ground and hide behind him.  
"What is that?" His father looked scared for a second before the rage returned to his face. Grillby turned to see a large glowing blue skull of what looked to be from a type of dog. "You really are a freak." Grillby flinched at the comment. "Blaze, baby, come back over here. Look at him. First he was using green flames; that even ruined his own child. Now he has bone dogs." Grillby's mother held onto her son.  
"First of all, Fuku is perfect. Second, that's my 'bone dog'." Sans spoke calmly as he walked into the room slower than usual and slightly off balance. Grillby felt his soul ache. It was technically his fault Sans had used up too much of his magic.   
"Sans, take my mother and get out." Grillby spoke an order but it sounded more like he was pleading.  
"You need to leave too. Just ignore him, Grillbz." Sans spoke softly.   
"A skeleton? Really, Magmus? You found a way to make yourself a bigger disappointment." His father snapped lava bubbling. Grillby felt his body heat up as he watched Sans shrink slightly.  
"Okay. Lets go." Grillby agreed  
Sans turned to leave when Grillby's father lunged for the skeleton. Sans jumped feeling a soft warmth come over him as his blaster went off hitting the lava monster square in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Grillby's flame was flickering with rage and fear. Sans looked down at himself to see he was covered in green flame, the same as Fuku. He watched as it faded away.  
Grillby stood still. His mother still holding onto his arm.  
"Lets go." He repeated.  
The three of them walked out leaving behind the large blaster. They walked outside and towards the elevator slowly. Sans falling slightly behind and Grillby's mother weak from the lack of adrenaline, and sore from pain. As they entered the elevator Grillby watched as Sans' eye glowed blue before the skeleton collapsed to his knees. bones rattling violently.  
Grillby quickly helped Sans up, his mother letting go of him so he could move.  
"I-I'm fine." Sans tried.   
"..." Grillby stayed silent just holding Sans against him.  
"I'm sorry I made you come all the way out here to get me." His mother spoke quietly.  
"Its worth it as long as you're safe now." Grillby responded. The walk back to the surface was quiet. Grillby was naturally quiet but his thoughts were too busy to think clearly, the other two were just tired. Grillby called Papyrus to ask for a ride.

When they arrived at his place the younger of the skeleton brothers drove off leaving the two now exhausted fire monsters and the sleeping skeleton in Grillby's arms.  
"He seemed sweet." His mother spoke softly.  
"He is. I'll introduce you sometime." Grillby led her through his restaurant and upstairs to his living space.  
"Take my room for tonight." Grillby pointed. She nodded and walked off.   
Grillby looked down at Sans.   
"Im sorry." Grillby whispered. He laid Sans down on the couch before he walked over to the table to sit down. He rested his head in his arms letting his thoughts wander.  
He made Sans teleport them to hotland, even though he knew it would be too much for the little skeleton. He forced the monster he loved to hurt himself, endanger himself. That's abuse. Oh stars, he's no better than his father.  
"Grillby, babe, you're drooping." Sans voice cut into his thoughts. Grillby sat up suddenly turning to see Sans barely awake but obviously worried on the couch.  
"Sans, I'm sorry." Grillby spoke softly slight tears in his eyes.  
"Grillby," Sans forced himself up walking over to Grillby who was gently crying into his arms.  
Grillby's mother listened from the bedroom soul aching for her child's pain.  
"I forced you to use magic. I knew it was too much. I could have dusted you." Sans scoffed.  
Grillby's mother gasped. Her son must know he's better than Him, right?  
"You didn't force me to do anything. In fact even though you knew it was the fastest way to get there you didn't even ask. Sure you didn't say no when I offered but even if I didn't offer you wouldn't have thrown me to the floor and broken my bones. Jeez, Grillbz, don't you know your better than that asshole? I did what I had to do to. I was willing." Sans spoke firmly, fully awake at this point.   
"I knew you'd turn out to be a good man." Blaze whispered before deciding to try and sleep.  
"Sans, it was still wrong of me. I want to make it up to you." Sans sighed.  
"Fine. Dont be afraid to be bold. That's how you can make it up to me. Next time you're feeling heated and needy, I want you to give it to me." Sans watched Grillby swallow and his cheeks turn blue.  
"Sans.."  
"No, listen. Fire monsters are supposed to be bold; you aren't. I know you want to be but you worry. So if you want to truly make it up to me. Just carry me to the bedroom and have fun for once. Don't be so worried." Sans kissed him the best he could, which was just resting his teeth on the monster.  
"... W- what if you don't want.. It." Grillby was bright blue at this point.  
"I'll tell you. No harm done. Just not in the mood." Grillby nodded.  
"Come build a pillow fort with me. It would help fort-ify our love" Sans smirked. Grillby smiled cooling down.  
"Sure."   
"Oh and, Grillbz. I love ya." Sans blurted as he headed to the couch.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blaze get to know each other. Fuku gets dropped off to spend the week with her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this on my phone. So if you're using a computer or tablet it may look a bit funny. I'm sorry.

Sans woke in his and Grillby's pillow fort. He climbed out only to see Grillby's mother with a basket of pinecones.  
"Uh.. Good morning?" Sans let out.  
"Its the afternoon, dear." She responded.  
"Oh, sorry."   
She turned and smiled. Her fire was seeming to be filling up over the week spots.  
"My name is Blaze Fire. I wasn't able to properly introduce myself.. Yesterday." Sans nodded.  
"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." She smiled.   
"My son really seems to have taken a liking to you. Quite a liking. You may want to.. clean up." She motioned to her face. Sans reached up noticing the ash marks Sans quickly wiped off his skull with the blanket. "How long have you two been together?" Blaze asked, Sans blushed.  
"About a year officially. We've been friends ever since he moved to Snowdin though." She smiled brighter.  
"My son has never been very good with monsters.. Seems to always go after the bad ones." Sans looked away. He already knew he wasn't the best. "He's like me in that aspect. But you're not like the others. I hope you won't be too upset but I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation last night." Sans turned bright blue. Oh stars, after he made Grillby promise to fuck him without fear they madeout in the fort. Sans really hoped she didn't hear those parts though he knew the ash was an obvious give away.  
"I didn't listen to it all mind you. But I did hear how you reassured my son. You were there for him. After he turned of age I lost him. My husband sent him away and I wasn't allowed to see or speak with him." Blaze sighed.   
"He talked about you. It's obvious he loves you. And I love him so in a way I love you too." Sans responded. Not knowing if that was an appropriate thing to say. Blaze flared.  
"You are by far my favorite." Sans was about to ask about some of the others when the phone rang. Sans gave Blaze a 'hold on' sort of look before answering the phone.  
"Grillby, you're going to watch Fuku for the week. Im going out of town with Octavius." Pyra, Grillby's ex; Sans had the unfortunance to meet.  
"Bossy much."  
"Sans.." He heard her growl his name. The two hadn't hit it off very well.   
\- The day they met Sans walked into Grillby's before opening to drop off a grey sweatshirt Sans thought would look good on him.  
"Listen here you worthless mistake of a man," Pyra spat. Grillby kept his head down submitting completely to her.  
"Hey, I dont know who you think you are, but you have no right to treat him that way." Sans glared speaking up. The purple fire monster turned shocked at seeing another monster there.  
"We're closed. Grillby, kick out that little annoyance." Pyra ordered. Sans locked his jaw. "Grillby, now!"   
"N-no."   
"Did you say no to me? Do you want to lose all rights to Fuku. I only let her see you because im nice." -  
Sans hated the woman ever since.  
"I'll tell Grillby. Have fun with Octavius. Hopefully you choke on his tentacle."   
"Your a horrible little waste of magic, you know that right?"   
"I know. That's what keeps me going." Sans hung up the phone.  
"That didn't sound very pleasant." Blaze commented as she walked over to sit on the couch. Sans blushed.  
"Oh, sorry you had to hear that. I don't get along well with Grillby's ex." Sans explained.   
"Oh? Which one?" Blaze asked.  
"Pyra." Sans watched Blaze scoff.  
"Oh that woman is a complete horror. Grillby only dated her to get his father's approval too. It worked for about a week. My poor son ended up getting that nightmare pregnant. He was more than a little drunk. Must have been how he was able to stand the sight of her." Sans laughed.  
"You are ruthless. Pyra must really fire you up, huh? Ha I can't even match your burning hatred toward her." Sans laughed.  
"We're those fire puns?" Sans paused.   
"Oh yeah." Sans looked away hoping she wasn't offended.  
"You're a comedian! When my Grillbert was just a spark he would tell me he wanted to marry someone funny. He would talk about how he wanted someone who could make him laugh, and who would find him funny as well. He wasn't the best with humor but he tried." Blaze smiled remembering her boy.  
"Grillby doesn't do it much but every once an'a while he'll crack a joke. Always makes my day. They may not be the funniest jokes but I know they're special because I know he worked on it just for me." Sans smiled.  
"You really love my boy." Sans nodded.  
"So, I don't get to hear many stories about young Grillbz. Care to share any?" Blaze smiled.  
"I have so many. I've never been able to share before." Sans moved from the phone to the couch sitting next to Blaze.

When Grillby came upstairs he was worried to find Sans giving his mother his full attention.  
"Grillbert! My son, Sans tells me he's a physicist! Do you remember, after you left that dastardly spider woman, that you told me you wanted someone smart. He's also a comedian which is what you wanted when you were a spark!" Blaze called flames bright.  
"She told me you used to make huge messes in the kitchen when you were little. Ruined her pots and pans. I couldn't imagine it." Sans laughed. Grillby sighed and made his way to the couch lifting Sans up and placing the skeleton in his lap as he sat down.  
"How has your day been?" Grillby asked his mother as he felt Sans nuzzle into his neck.  
"Quite good, dear. I really like that skeleton of yours. I'm no healer but I can feel his power." She smiled. Sans gave her a thumbs up. Grillby nodded.  
"Well he grew up tough. Raised his brother you know." Sans hid his face in Grillby's chest.  
"Oh my. He really is amazing, dear. Sans, I didn't know how great you are." Grillby laughed at the flustered skeleton. Sans smiled. He loved that laugh. It sounded like sparks popping in a fire mixed with his soft smooth chuckle. Sans popped back up when his phone vibrated.  
"Who is it?" Grillby asked.  
"It's, T. Looks like its my week with the kid. Oh that reminds me, dark purple and pure evil is dropping off Fuku. Not sure when I sort of hung up on her. Sorry, G." Grillby kissed the top of his skull.  
"Sans you have a child as well?" Blaze asked.  
"Nah." Sans quickly responded.  
".. Legally its his kid. He adopted them." Grillby corrected. Blaze smiled brightly.  
"So my Grillbert is also a stepfather." Grillby froze.   
"I don't know about that." Grillby spoke.  
"I don't think the kid considers me her dad." Sans cut in. Blaze smiled.  
"I hope to meet your child." Sans nodded.  
"So will you be heading home?" Grillby asked holding Sans tightly.   
"Yeah. It'd probably be best to be there when the kid is dropped off." Sans responded. "Hey when Fuku comes you all should have dinner with us. Ill make sure there is more than spaghetti." Grillby nodded kissing Sans before letting him go.  
"See ya, Blaze. You're real bright. Oh and, babe, you're the light of my world. Love ya, hot stuff." Sans winked before heading out.  
Grillby blushed.  
"He can be ridiculous." Grillby sighed.  
"Oh he's precious. Grillbert, Darling, please tell me you're planning on marrying that monster." Grillby turned bright red.  
"Mom!"   
"He's so sweet and he looks after you." Grillby nodded.  
"I'd like to.. Maybe.. One day? but... I don't think he's ready. He went through a really hard time back in the underground. So much that I was afraid he'd dust himself." Grillby spoke softly.   
"Oh the poor dear. You stayed with him through that?"   
"Well we weren't dating but I was his friend." Blaze nodded.  
"I'm very proud of you." Blaze spoke hugging her son.

Fuku was dropped off at her father's Bar her mother not even waiting to make sure Grillby was there. If he wasn't she'd just go to Sans' it wasn't too far. She headed inside to see her grandmother.  
"Grandma!"   
"Fuku, my sweet!" Blaze called hugging the young flame. Fuku had few memories of the woman but her mother and her would visit them sometimes.  
"Do you live with dad now?" Fuku asked softly.  
"In a way."  
"Oh good." Fuku pulled away walking over to the fridge. "Are those pine chips?" Fuku asked staring at the bag full of cone scale.  
"That's for your father. He eats nothing but garbage. I'd be upset with his skeleton for allowing this, but im pretty positive he doesn't know your father is skipping out on his burnables." Fuku laughed.   
"My living fire!" Grillby called.  
"Daddy!" Fuku ran to him hugging him tightly.  
"Oh sweet girl, its good to see you."   
"MaMa says you aren't eating enough burnables." Fuku spoke sternly looking up at her father. "That's not good, dad. You'd crush everyone's soul if you went out." Grillby looked away.  
"Sorry, I'll try better."  
"Good." Fuku rested her head on his chest again. 

Grillby laid in bed. His mother and daughter were having a girls night in the living room. He had left blankets on the couch and put out a cot for one of them. He really needed to find his mom somewhere to live. He only had one room. Grillby rolled over and pulled Sans' pillow into his arms when his phone buzzed.  
*S: Hey, Hot stuff.  
*G: hi  
*S: sorry for texting so late.  
*G: its fine.   
*S: would it be okay if I came over?  
*G: course. I'm in my room.  
A bit later after pressing send Sans appeared. Grillby noticed his small skeleton was vibrating.  
"Whoa, hey what's wrong" Grillby asked worried.  
"I'm having nightmares again." Sans answered walking over to Grillby and curling into his arms.  
Grillby pulled Sans close, lying him down on the bed and holding him in his arms. Grillby felt Sans' tears on his chest. Grillby kissed Sans' skull. It had been awhile since Sans had a nightmare.  
"It was the usual dreams but your father was there too." Sans spoke softly. Grillby tensed.  
"...oh?" Sans held onto Grillby close.  
"I know you don't like to talk about it. And its wrong to ask.." Sans paused.  
"He usually only beat me." Grillby cut in. Sans fell silent. "Thought my green flames were a disgrace. He once threw a bucket of water at me. That was the worst." Grillby paused. "He was a famous soldier. I was supposed to be in the royal guard. Before I was born it was decided. Asgore was going to train me too. Though that was before it turned out I was a huge mistake. My magic wasn't 'normal' I was problematic. I was too weak. He never gave me a chance to make him love me." Sans cuddled close to Grillby.  
"Did you see the absolute rage he had when he saw you?" Grillby asked. Sans nodded slightly. "There was a skeleton. She was always a better warrior than him. He did everything to best her. Never could. I grew up hearing his hatred towards skeletons. Never understood it." Grillby chuckled.  
"My mother was in the war. I really don't remember much of her. It gets... fuzzy..... But I remember her cracking puns with me at a young age. It drove my... My... I can't remember but I remember her driving something crazy with them." Sans explained.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She died while separating from Papy's soul. But we still had.... Had... I can't remember. Sorry, G."   
"Its okay. Don't apologize. Memory is a fragile thing. Do you remember her name?"  
"Verdana." Sans smiled.  
"Wait, really?!" Grillby perked up.  
"Yes.." Sans looked concerned.  
"That was her! The skeleton who outdid my father. He was mad before he knew this." Grillby laughed. Sans smirked a little worried over the amusement.


	3. Asking For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby learns that his father wants revenge. Sans asks for help. Fuku and Sans come up with a plan to get Blaze's stuff back.

Grillby awoke in the morning to see Sans on the bed with the bag of pine scale.  
"You're up early." Grillby pointed out.  
"Was planning on heading home but I ran into Fuku. She told me about your little nutrient problem." Sans smiled pulling out one of the scales.  
"Im healthy enough I don't need to eat those things." Grillby groaned still too tired.  
"Just one." Sans begged. Grillby sighed and opened his mouth. The skeleton dropped it in and looked more than amused when it caught aflame.  
"Beautiful." Sans cooed  
"Don't be ridiculous." Grillby sighed. Sans pulled out another one. Grillby chucked softly; amused by the skeleton, and ate that one as well. Sans did this continuously. Seemingly entranced by the way they burnt up. The two did this, a warm feeling filling surrounding them. Until a loud sound was heard from the bar. Fuku opened the door.  
"Someone threw a rock through the window."  
Sans sat shocked as Grillby dashed downstairs.  
Grillby stood frozen when he saw the rock. The word "freak" was written on it. His father must have told others what Grillby did. He was considered a war hero to other monsters and always had a band of fans at his beckon call. All of which didn't know how horrible a monster he truly was. Grillby stared at his shattered window. I'd be expensive to fix.  
Grillby looked around trying to see who did this.  
".... I don't need this shit.. " He covered his face with his hands smoke seeping off of him from his frustration.  
"Grillbz, you okay?" Sans asked walking over to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand. "Any idea who did this?"  
"None, it'll be fine though." Grillby tried to convince.

He sat in his bar window still busted and covered with a blue tarp. He had cleaned up the broken glass with help from his loved ones. Fuku had left for school, Sans to work, and his mother headed upstairs to do whatever it was she did during the day. The bar was pretty empty only a few monsters here and there.  
"Did you hear?" Dogo asked RB. "Apparently some old-timey big shot is trying to get this place shut down. Sans must have really messed with some higher ups again."  
".... Who?" Grillby asked.  
"Some old war hero... I think his name was lieutenant Burney Basaltic." Dogo explained.  
"... Shit..." Grillby made a low rumbling noise.  
"Whoa, something must have happened." RB smirked.  
".... Its my...... Fault.. Kinda." Grillby explained. RB and Dogo fell silent before Dogo burst out laughing.  
"Stars, Sans is a bad influence on you."  
".... No." Grillby sighed. "Its.... Complicated." Dogo went quiet hearing the bitter tone and watching the flames flicker.  
"This sounds good." RB smiled at the drama.  
"... Not really.... He either... Broke my window..." Grillby paused to point at the window. "Or sent someone else to... do it." RB stared at the window Dogo looked shocked at the new info.  
"Doesn't Sans know the old queen?" RB asked.  
".... Yes."  
"She can stand up for you." RB explained.  
"... I couldn't... Ask that." Grillby looked away.  
"I'd just ask, Grillby. This guy you annoyed has some real power." Dogo scratched at his ear.  
"I know...." Grillby sighed.

Sans sat with Toriel. It was his lunch break from his lab and Toriel was having her planning period.  
"I had a really long weekend. Apparently Grillby's father is an asshole." Sans sighed.  
"Oh dear, is everything okay?" Toriel asked.  
"Well, its better. His mother lives with him now. She's a great woman." Sans explained.  
"Oh how lovely."  
"Sadly when I first met her we got in a heated argument with her husband. She had a few bruises here and there."  
Toriel was horrified.  
"H-He hurt her?" Toriel asked.  
"He's not the best guy." Sans clenched his fist slightly when he spoke. Toriel looked ready to ask more questions when Sans' phone went off. 

*G: I've just learned that my father is trying to close down my establishment.  
*S: He can't do that, babe.  
*G: He can convince a lot of monsters of anything he wants. I'm worried. He was quite close to the king in the underground. But I thought maybe you could ask the old queen for help. You don't have to. Just thought I'd ask.

"You look upset, dear." Toriel pointed out.  
"His dad was a big war hero. He has a lot of power and seemed to be out to get us right now." Sans sighed.  
"What is his name?" Sans paused. He had no clue.

*S: What's HIS name.  
*G: Lieutenant Burney Basaltic

"Lieutenant Burney Basaltic." Sans responded.  
"Oh yes! I know him. He was always a fiery man. I didn't like him as much as Asgore did. I spent a lot of time with his eldest son Magmus. Such a sweet boy." Toriel smiled.  
"That's Grillby!" Sans cheered.  
"Really? I thought that would be his brother."  
"Nope. That's the light of my life. Magmus Grillbert Fire." Sans smiled.  
"It pains me to know his father was so horrid. I know its not my place to ask but what does he seem to be doing right now to hurt you both?" Toriel asked.  
"He broke or well one of his fans; most likely, threw a rock into the window this morning. And Grillby just told me that he's trying to shut down his bar." Sans explained.  
"Dreadful. That's his son." Toriel looked sick.  
"He considers Grillbz a mistake. Since he can use green magic." Sans tried not to think of some of the terrible things Grillby had gone through. Like how grillby had his hand held under a running faucet just for asking for glasses.  
"Oh, the poor dear. I'm willing to help anyway I can." Toriel smiled. Sans smiled back before noticing the time and saying his goodbyes to head back to work.

Grillby had a very long day. A tall blue lizard monster came in spouting shit about his restaurant.  
"Why are you in here? Don't you know that the owner hates all of monster kind? It doesn't even have a window. Its shitty anyway."  
"I'm going to need you to get out." Dogo barked. The lizard monster sneered.  
"The great Basaltic warrior is a great hero. You should have some respect for him. Shame on you for spreading such hate and lies. Corrupting the old royal guards."  
Grillby flared.  
"......" The lizard monster scoffed and stormed up to the bar, knocking over a chair on the way.  
"What?" The lizard hissed. "Nothing to say?" Grillby held onto the edge of the counter hands shaking with rage as he let off smoke. "You are disgusting. Running off with the great hero's wife. You are better off as dust." The lizard finished before Dogo dragged out the offensive lizard monster. Grillby released the table disgusted at the way the monster put it. 'running off'. How dare HE tell monsters he ran off with her. That was his mother not lover. Grillby gagged at the thought.

He was more than happy when the day ended Sans was asleep on the counter work scattered around him.  
"Beautiful," Grillby smirked.  
"Nah." Sans smiled lifting his head up. Grillby leaned down kissing the skeleton.  
"Whoa, Grillbz, what was that for?"  
"Just appriciating how lucky I am." Sans looked away cheeks tinted blue. "Its just nice having you around after a bad day."  
"Ditto. Toriel says she'll help out with our little crisis. I refuse to loose my favorite place." Sans joked slightly but mostly serious.  
"If he gets Asgore to agree that's it. Monster affairs are still his business. Humans don't seem to mess with it unless it affects them." Grillby sighed.  
"Then having Toriel on our side will keep us perfectly safe. He wouldn't do anything to annoy her again." Sans spoke gathering his paperwork.  
"He can do anything if he puts his mind to it." Grillby curses his father in his head.  
"And I'll do anything to stop him. I refuse to have him hurt you again." Sans gave Grillby the most sincere look.  
"I do love you. You do know that, yes?" Sans was silent.  
"Still surprises me to hear you say it. I love you too." Sans blushed brighter. 

Sans helped Grillby clean up a bit before heading to his house a few blocks away. Grillby headed upstairs finding his mother laughing away with Fuku in the kitchen.  
"I wish you still had the photos, MaMa."  
"I know where they are. The issue is I can't get to them."  
"What are you talking about?" Grillby asked walking over to the pair kissing his daughters head as he walked by.  
"Old baby pictures of you. Grandma says she secretly took a whole lot and stored them in a secret book." Fuku explained.  
"Its hidden under a board in the attic." Blaze added.  
"We didn't have an attic." Grillby spoke feeling confused.  
"Its more of a crawl space." Fuku laughed at Blaze's explanation.  
"What if we went and got them?" Fuku asked.  
"Oh.. No I don't think-" Blaze began.  
"We aren't welcomed there." Grillby cut in.  
"Gramp, probably isn't even there. And its MaMa's house too." Fuku pointed out.  
"I.. I would like to get a few things back. I couldn't go alone. Do you think Sans would be willing to help."  
"If we get Sans involved he'll bring an army, mom." Grillby pointed out.  
"Great!" Fuku called.  
"No I think its better if we didn't. Not after the rock." Grillby explained.  
"But.."  
"No, dear, your father is right." Blaze added.

Sans sat on the couch with his brother and the kid when his phone buzzed. He looked at the text to see an unknown number.

*? : Want to help take back our stuff?  
*S: Sure. But who is this?  
*?: oops. Its Fuku. Forgot I only had your number. Dad gave it to me for emergencies.

Sans smiled at the thought of Grillby trusting him with helping his now-not-so-little girl.

*S: So what stuff are we taking back?  
*F: Well dad and MaMa said no but MaMa told me about a photo album she had hidden in the old place. I was wondering if you'd help me find it and some other stuff for her.  
*S: I don't want to go behind your father's back. It'll get us both in trouble.  
*F: please. Its not fair that MaMa can't get her things.

Sans thought that over.

*S: We're going to get into a lot of trouble. But I agree. I don't think you should go. It'll worry them less if only one of us went. But I can head over there tomorrow.  
*F: deal! 

Sans was given the information on where the album was hidden and planned his trip to hotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was planning on posting on Friday. But someone I care for dearly had an emergency. I was busy helping her all weekend.  
> Hope its okay. Thanks!


	4. Concenquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to get Blaze's things.   
> No one is happy with this.

In the morning Sans got onto his vespa and headed off towards the mountain. The trip was two and a half hours but for the flaming family it was worth it. He had his helmet locked into place and a backpack on his back, to hold any objects he took. The drive felt numbing; time seemed to fly by as the stress started settled in.  
When he finally saw the mountain he parked and teleported outside the fence of Grillby's old home. An easy jump compared to before. Sans started his walk conjuring a blaster for backup. Sans walked straight trying to get this over with.  
"Excuse me?" A small rodent monster spoke up in fear as the skeleton opened the front door as if he belonged there. The rodent was shocked as Sans walked past.  
"Hey." Sans waved.  
"You can't be in master Basaltic's home. The master will be back in a few days.  
"Not here for him. I'm picking up some things for the lady of the house."  
"I've been explicitly told to ignore all orders from her."  
"She didn't order anything of you." Sans waved the small monster off, walking away to find the photo album and anything else that looked useful. The small mouse ran to call his master fearfully watching the blaster floating alongside the skeleton.   
It took a bit but Sans found the photo album. By the end of it the crawl space was torn apart as was the hall the hidden room was located in. Sans flipped through the book it was filled with photos and notes written by Blaze. Sans stopped flipping after finding a picture of a small flame with large round glasses and a cute overly big blue sweater, holding onto a toy stuffed green triceratops. Sans felt his soul flutter. On the side a note was written. "Grillbert's first set of glasses. Age 5" Sans soul was pounding.   
"Stars, Grillbz. I'm sorry it all went wrong." Sans mumbled closing the book. He climbed out heading into the room he first met Blaze in. The room was a soft blue with a cute small yellow bed. Stiped yellow and blue shirts were hanging in the closet and a few toys were set up nicely. Sans looked around the room, not seeing the toy in the photo. Sans put the album in his bag and pulled out his phone calling Grillby.  
"Hello, love."   
"I need to talk to your mom."  
"What?"  
"Hurry, G." Sans listened to Grillby sigh slightly before the phone was moved about.  
"Hello?"  
"What happened to Grillby's stuffed triceratops?"  
"His...? Oh. Are you at that house? Sans!" Blaze snapped. Sans stayed silent. "Is Fuku with you?"   
"No I told her not to come. Its better."  
"Sans you could get hurt!" Blaze sounded panicked.  
"Ill be fine. Now the dinosaur."  
"His father burned it up. I was able go fix most of it. I hid it in a box in the cubby in my Grillbert's room." Sans nodded climbing into the cubby to see a sliver box. He opened the box to see it was full of trinkets and an extremely destroyed green dinosaur. "Did you find it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just bring the whole box. If you're there try to get my journal. Its in my room last time I had it."   
"Okay."   
"Be safe. I will be having a long talk with you when you come home. But thank you." Sans chuckled as Blaze hung up the phone.   
Sans put the box in his backpack. With the photo album. He headed out of the cubby and into the hall.  
"Hey!" Sans called to the panicked mouse.  
"Where is the bedroom?" The mouse twitched.  
"I must ask you to leave. Sir is very upset." Sans sighed.   
"He's always upset." Sans wandered in a direction hoping to find the bedroom. Sans found a kitchen a library which he took a few cook books and physics books from, he found a closet full of lighter fluid, and charcoal. Sans grabs as much as he could without taking up too much space. Eventually he found the bedroom. He could see Blaze's dresses in the closet which had been destroyed and her side of the bed was a mess.  
"He really is hot headed." Sans sneered looking through the drawers. Luckily for Blaze and Sans, he found the journal untouched in her dresser drawer. Sans dropped it in his bag and headed out teleporting to his scooter.

"Sans!" Grillby latched onto him the second the skeleton entered the bar; blaster long gone.  
"Need me to take over?" RB asked. Grillby nodded before lifting up the skeleton and carrying him upstairs.  
"Whoa, you carrying me like this is pretty hot, G."  
"Not now." Grillby growled smoke trailing behind him as he walked. "Do you know how worried I've been? I'm furious right now. What if HE saw you?"  
"I had my blaster. Though his little butler is a bit annoying." Grillby flared holding Sans closer to his chest ignoring the awkwardness of the backpack.  
"So he knows you were there?"   
"Yeah, sorry. But come on, Grillbz, it's fine. It was either I went or.." Sans went quiet.  
"Or Fuku, right?" Grillby was flickering with annoyance.  
"I couldnt let her get herself hurt. I know how much you love her."  
"I love you too. I can't handle either of you getting hurt by him." Grillby put Sans down when they made it into the apartment upstairs.  
"Sans, are you okay?" Blaze asked standing by the couch where a very scolded Fuku sat.  
"Yeah."   
"Good." She let out a sigh of relief before she glared. "You stupid skeleton, it wasn't worth the danger." Blaze hissed. Sans dropped his back pack and went to sit at the couch when Grillby picked him up once more just holding him.  
"Grillbz, you can put me down." Sans pointed out before he noticed the lava tears. "Ah, jeez. Grillbz," Sans pushed himself close to Grillby who rested his face against the top of the skeleton's skull.  
"Sans what you did was very sweet. I know you were just trying to be helpful. But you scared us. Look at my boy. He has been in utter panic since he found out." Sans nodded reaching his hand up to touch Grillby's face.  
"I'm sorry. Really, I just thought It'd be safer if I went." Sans explained. Grillby moved slightly letting go with one hand to grab the bag.  
"Sans, you really are such a sweet monster. I haven't known you for very long but I found myself really caring about you." Blaze explained. Grillby walked to the couch dropping down next to his daughter and holding Sans on his lap face still pressed into the skeleton, the bag still in his hand.  
"I care about you too. That's why I went." Sans let out a small gasp as he felt Grillby heat up.  
"I could have lost you!" Grillby snapped lifting his head.  
"I can stand my ground." Sans tried.  
"You have 1 hp! If he would have surprised you. Stars, do you just not think?"  
"Magnus Grillbert Fire!" Blaze snapped, horrified with her son's comment. Sans sat in utter shock. His hp was a private matter and Grillby knew he didn't like sharing it. Grillby just held Sans closer stuck between being enraged and utterly filled with relief.  
"Dad, I asked him to go."  
"I know you did. Your not off the hook, young lady." Grillby was flickering.  
"Son, I think you should go downstairs. Finish up for the day then we can deal with this." Blaze tried. Grillby flared causing the women to jump. Immediately Grillby froze, flames sinking.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I need to cool down." He gently placed Sans down. Dropping the backpack as well, before hurrying off.  
"I messed up." Sans shuttered  
"No, dear. You were trying to be kind. And it was very sweet but it was stupid." Blaze sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Sans." Fuku commented quietly.   
"Don't worry, kid."  
"I am curious on what you gathered." Blaze decided to change the subject. Sans moved to open the bag. Pulling out his collection.

The rest of the day was slow. He stood silently behind the bar letting RB do all of the work. When Grillby finally headed back upstairs he saw Fuku and Blaze going through the album and other trinkets in a small silver box.  
"Where is Sans?"  
"Your room, dear." Blaze called not turning her head. Grillby moved into his bedroom to see the small skeleton vibrating on the bed with a stuffed triceratops.  
"Sans?"  
"I just knew I had a better chance against him, if he did show up. He still scares you and your mother. And Fuku doesn't need to deal with him. Just thought-" Sans was cut off as Grillby made his way over to the bed and climbed up to lean over Sans.  
"I loved that toy. I went everywhere with it." Grillby spoke softly picking up the stuffed dinosaur and holding it as he moved to sit beside the other monster instead. "It was the first toy I ever got. I asked my mom to get me a dinosaur like the ones in my books and she did. She made him for me. He's made from her favorite dress, his stuffing is from her pillow. My father hated that she made him but she did it anyway and I loved it." Grillby smiled.  
"Grillbz?" Sans began concerned.   
"Back then my father was still trying to train me to be a royal guard. So he believed it would distract me from his goals. So one day he ripped him away from me and lit him aflame." Grillby held the dinosaur close. "What if he does the same to you?" Sans didnt respond. He couldn't. He just sat there rattling. Grillby dropped the toy off the bed before quickly replacing it with Sans.   
"I won't do it again. Ill try harder to be safe." Sans whispered.  
"Thank you. For going there... and for saying you won't ever go again." Grillby smiled leaning down and laying Sans down with him as he licked at the skeleton's neck. Grillby leaned back noticing something Sans didn't.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your soul." Sans looked down. Turning blue, as his soul had emerged from his ribcage pulsing with love.  
"Guess im getting emotional."  
"This isn't being emotional." Grillby soothed. "You trust me with your soul." Sans let out a shocked laugh as Grillby contiued to attack his neck and now soul.  
"Grillby, the dinosaur might see."  
"Let him."

Fuku had been feeling bad all day. She never intended to hurt her father or Sans. She was just trying to do something nice for her grandmother. She didn't know they'd react like that. Her grandmother wandered the house cleaning and constantly working while her father seemed to blow up at almost anything. He was pacing flaring up and refused to eat a single thing. When her father came home he headed straight for Sans and hasn't returned since last night. Either it was a bad fight or her father let off some steam. He obviously wasn't opening up his bar today since he still hadn't come out of his room.  
"Do you think they got in a fight?" Fuku asked worried.  
"Course, but im sure they got over it. Your father was more scared than angry."  
"They've been in there for a while."  
"Well they are a couple, dear."  
"Gross! MaMa, he's your son."  
"Yes but he's an adult with a small lover who he was worried about. Its only reasonable." Fuku covered her face. They both fell silent as the bedroom door opened.  
"Morning." Grillby called from the doorway with a tired looking skeleton resting at his side.  
"Afternoon, Grillbert. How was your night? Did you use fire safety? I rather like that skeleton. Wouldn't want him to get burnt out." Grillby froze horrified while Sans' low chuckles filled the house.  
"Mother, please!" Grillby flared turning a bright white.  
"I'm just saying." Blaze smiled. "Its healthy. A good stress reliever."  
"Mother!" Grillby begged. While Fuku joined Sans in his laughing. Blaze waved him off deciding to let her son be.  
"Im sorry, dear. Sans," blaze called now focused of the skeleton who stopped his wheezing at her call.  
"I just realized that I still haven't met your brother or child." Sans smiled.  
"Papyrus has been asking to meet you too. Says having you in the car one time isn't good enough." Sans smirked.  
"I agree with him."  
"How about you come over for dinner?" Sans offered. Blaze nodded.  
"As long as its okay with your brother." Sans waved her off.  
"Pap would love it."  
"Could we make it a potluck?" Grillby asked, Boy enjoying the thought of Papyrus' cooking. Sans just nodded as he pulled his phone out to text Papyrus. Fuku looked at her father feeling her emotions run wild for a bit. Grillby let go of Sans and walked over to his daughter hugging her slightly from the couch before kissing her forehead.  
"Would it be okay if Undyne, Alphys, and Tori join our little potluck?" Sans asked not fully aware of the soft atmosphere that had started to grow. Blaze smiled.  
"Are they your friends?"  
"Heh yeah. The kid considers Undyne and Alphys their aunts and Tori is their mom so it'd be wrong to not invite her."  
"Oh is Tori their birth mother or adoptive?"  
"Adoptive. Doesn't stop her from being a great mom though." Sans pointed out.  
"Your child is very lucky." Sans nodded, smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super sick. I honestly can't remember if I posted a chapter last week. I thought my memory was bad before.


	5. Potluck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a potluck

Sans headed home to help Papyrus and Frisk set up while Grillby got to work in his own kitchen. Blaze and Fuku rested on the couch.  
"Ive only met Frisk once. It was in the underground." Fuku explained.  
"Oh? What type of monster are they?" Blaze asked.  
"Frisk is a human." Grillby called from the kitchen. Blaze was silent.  
"Frisk is THE human?" Fuku nodded.  
"I thought the human lived with the old queen now?"  
"They do." Fuku waved it off.  
"So we are having a potluck with the formal queen? Shouldn't we be dressing up or making something better than empanadas?" Blaze was shocked, panic obvious in her tone.  
"Mom, didn't you used to be friends with her?" Grillby asked from the kitchen.  
"I only spent time with her when she used to watch you. It was your father who had the real relationship with the Dreemurs. I only came along when he forced me to." Blaze was shaking. "What am I going to wear? I can't disrespect her."  
"MaMa you won't. She's the principal at the new monster school. She teaches the striped shirts. She doesn't want anything impressive." Fuku promised. 

They arrived at the skeleton's home, noticing the blue buggy parked outside. Fuku ran up ahead Blaze behind her as Grillby Dr ayer behind still getting his mini empanadas out of the car. The door opened by the smaller of the two skeleton brother.  
"Where's G?"  
"Getting his dish from the car, dear." Blaze explained walking into the house as Fuku ran in ahead. Sans walked to the car smirking as he saw his fire monster.  
"Hey, hot stuff." Sans called watching his boyfriend trying to lock the car while balancing whatever dish he had made.  
"Can you hold this?" Grillby asked. Sans chuckled lifting the dish with his blue magic.  
"What did you make anyway?"  
"Mini empanadas." Grillby answered.  
"Try hard."  
"Always," Grillby smiled locking the car and reaching to take the dish back. Sans pulled it away.  
"Not even going to thank me?" Sans asked placing his hand on his ribcage where his soul would be in mock offense.  
Grillby chuckled leaning down to gently kiss the skeleton's forehead.   
"Thank you." Grillby whispered. Sans nodded blushing slightly as he handed the dish back to his fiery chef. They walked back to the house to see Papyrus holding Frisk like a rag doll against his hip. Undyne was cheering while Alphys was on the couch on her phone, Blaze was standing next to Toriel and had started a conversation, Fuku ran up to her father and Sans.  
"Is that a pet rock?" Fuku asked snickering.  
"Yeah. Cute huh?" Sans responded quickly. Grillby laughed walking off to put away his food.  
"Sans, come here!" Toriel called. Sans gave Fuku a smile before walking over.  
"What'sup?"   
"I was going though my old things and found this." Toriel explained handing a photo over to Sans. Blaze snorted. Sans stood frozen as he saw the cutest little spark. He was a soft orange standing tall in a cute little suit. He looked like a proper army child but in his hand was his stuffed triceratops.  
"Oh, look!" Sans smiled. "Blaze, look!" Sans waved the photo at Blaze.  
"Yes I saw." She chuckled.  
"He's so small. Stars, you made the cutest monsters, Blaze." Both old mothers burst out laughing as Sans cooed over the photo of the youngest Grillby picture he's seen yet.  
"His flames arent even fully formed. He's mostly magma."   
"What are you looking at?" Fuku asked. Sans handed over the photo, soul pulsing.   
"Is that Dad?" Fuku bust out laughing crying magma tears.  
"Toriel, may I keep the photo?" Blaze asked.  
"It's your son. Do what you wish." Toriel smiled.  
Sans moved back over to Fuku to see the photo.  
"Sans, do you have any baby photos?" Blaze asked.  
"Nah." Sans answered waving it off while taking the photo from Fuku.  
"What?" Fuku seemed shocked. Sans looked up finally paying attention to the women giving him the same shocked look.  
"There isn't much proof that Pap and I had a childhood. I remember very little of it and Pap remembers even less." Sans explained nonchalantly. Blaze looked sad.  
"May I join?" Grillby asked. Toriel smiled.  
"Grillby, do you remeber our time together?" Toriel asked. Grillby looked confused.  
"What?"  
"Do you remember how we first met?"   
"Sans introduced us." At this answer the sober mood melted away even Sans laughed.  
"Nah, look at this." Sans chuckled handing the photo to his boyfriend. Grillby took one look before turning a bright white.  
"Have you all been just passing around this photo?" Fuku hugged her dad.  
"This was taken when you were but a spark." Blaze smiled.  
"I honestly didn't know this picture was of you. I thought you had a brother before Sans informed me your name is Magmus Grillbert Fire." Toriel explained. Grillby looked away.  
"I don't remember this."  
"You were young." Blaze consoled.

When they finally went to eat the conversation grew twice as much. Grillby was horrified as his photo was passed around the table. Sans grabbed his leg and gave him a soft apologetic smile.  
"Grillby, why are you so embarrassed? Its just a small you. Look your even wearing your usual clothes." Undyne laughed.   
"U-Undyne is half right. You are a c-cute baby. I was an ugly hatchling." Alphys spoke looking away.  
"He used to smell like a gentle campfire." Blaze added.  
"Mother, please." Grillby shined brighter. Fuku laughed.  
"Why are you laughing? I could easily do the same to you." Grillby threatened with a loving smile.  
"Do it! I was a cute spark. Runs in the family." Fuku responded. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, happy to meet Blaze and to spend time with the other two Fires. Toriel left for a bit when her phone went off but nobody seemed to notice besides Sans. He waited a bit and when she still hadn't returned he went to check on her.  
"Yo, T?"   
"I don't care if he is a loyal soldier. Do you even know what he's done to his family? I refuse to sit around and let another family get hurt by you. And never think I won't destroy you, if you think otherwise." Toriel spat eyes dark as she snapped at whoever was on the other line before hanging up.  
"One of your kindergarteners forget to do their homework again?" Sans asked.  
"Asgore is a fool. Id ignore him completely if Frisk didn't like him so much. He tried to convince me to help him take down Grillby's. Though im sure I scared him enough that he won't even consider it now." Toriel explained.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry we brought all this drama to your door." Sans apologised rubbing the back of his skull.  
"Please im happy to help my friends." Toriel smiled pulling Sans to her side. The two walked back over to the table joining their friends.   
When Sans sat back down Grillby immediately noticed the guilty look Sans kept glaring at Toriel.  
"You okay?" Grillby whispered to Sans who nodded quickly.  
"Don't worry." Sans responded not wanting Grillby to blame himself for the situation they were in. 

After everyone finished eating it fell back into a comfortable conversation. Toriel went into the kitchen with Papyrus to help wash up. Undyne was trying to get better acquainted with Blaze, while Alphys stuttered out questions here and there. Sans sat on the couch next to Grillby. Frisk sat happily on the fire monsters lap playing with his hands in utter fascination. Fuku had been with Blaze but soon headed towards her father. She looked nervous and a bit fearful.  
"Daddy," she began as she finally made it to the side of the couch where Grillby sat.   
He looked at her puzzled. Frisk let go of his hand instead focusing on the young green flame. "Now don't freak out okay." She began. Grillby tensed at these words. These were never words you wanted to hear your daughter say. "I didn't want to tell you till I was completely certain." She paused. Now Grillby was truly panicking as was Sans who was still doing a better job at hiding it. "I thought I'd tell you now. You seem to be in a good mood, everyone is here so you can't freak out as much." Grillby gave her a look at that. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that im officially dating someone. And I decided I wanted you to meet her." Fuku finished. Grillby felt his body sink.  
"You have a girlfriend, that's it? I was afraid you was pregnant." Grillby sighed with relief.  
"What? Dad!" Fuku glared. "I'm a resonsible young woman. You should know better."   
"On his defense you did make it sound that way." Sans snickered. "You made it really dramatic. Who does that?"  
"Someone with an overprotective dad!" Fuku spat.  
"Hey." Grillby let out.  
"Who I love dearly." Fuku quickly added. "But really you freaked out last time I tried to tell you I found someone."  
"You were still in stripes and he was a horrible monster." Grillby explained. Frisk was loving this. Soaking up the drama and new found information.  
"Okay well I really like her and I want you to meet her. Sans you too."  
"Me?" Sans jumped surprised by this.  
"Yes you. You're basically my step dad and you'll keep dad in check." Fuku explained before kissing Grillby's cheek and walking back over to Blaze.  
"I'm not that overprotective am I?" Grillby asked. Sans shrugged Frisk quickly got up grabbed the sides of his face staring at him deeply before nodding.

 

Sans sat on the couch frisk on his lap while Papyrus was cleaning up from the days events.  
"Burney seems really set to destroy the bar." Sans spoke. Frisk placed their hand on his skull trying to sooth the skeleton.  
"LADY TORIEL WOULDN'T LET HIM. DON'T WORRY, SANS!" Papyrus smiled. Sans smiled back feeling less certain.  
"I hope your right, Pap. Blaze and Grillbz don't need any more of his cruelty." Sans glared at nothing as he thought of the man who hurt them for all those years.  
"OF COURSE I AM! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NEVER WRONG." Sans chuckled letting himself relax a bit.  
"Heh yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more for the story following this one. Thought I'd be fun to focus on Fuku.


	6. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burney commits arson.

Another whole week had passed, and Pyra had yet to come steal Fuku back.  
"She's still on her outing. She said it'd only be a week. She should be paying you for this. My question is how did her job let her go on such a long vacation?" Blaze pointed out. Walking up behind her son who was sitting on the couch.  
"She's a spoiled rich girl. And I don't want money to spend time with my daughter."  
"She's using you!"  
"I know, mother. But at least I get to spend time with Fuku." Grillby sighed changing the channel on the tv.  
"I bought a new camera." Blaze changed the subject, giving her son a break.  
"Where did you get the money?"   
"Im rich. I've been saving up my money since I was a girl. I never expected humans to take monster money but they have surprisingly taken our company whole heartedly... Well most." Blaze smirked holding out her camera.  
"This is nice." Grillby grabbed onto it.  
"I made sure it had the ability to properly capture our flames with as little glare as possible."  
"Smart."   
"Speaking of smarts. Its been a while since Sans had come over. Are you two okay?"  
"Oh yeah! The science fair is this week and he's in charge of it. Him and Toriel have been working on it since they found out it was being held at their school. Its a big deal. They are having guest speakers, and Sans is going to explain the science of the dimensional box."  
"He understands that?" Blaze was shocked.  
"He helped make it." Grillby explained. "He claims he was only a kid so he didn't have much input but he's just being modest."  
"That skeleton is a genius. How can he handle even talking to you." Blaze joked.  
"Hey! I'm not that dumb."   
"You're not dumb, dad." Fuku spoke from the cot by the wall.  
"Good morning, dear." Blaze smiled.  
"I would have been happily sleeping but you two are so loud."   
"Sorry, sweetheart." Grillby smiled apologetically.  
She sat up dragging her blanket along with her to the couch cuddling up next to her dad.  
"Can you imagine that I'll get to go to college next year?"   
"You're getting too old." Grillby pouted.  
"No its good. Ill be a legal adult. I won't have to be forced to stay with mom. I can visit you whenever." Fuku smiled. Grillby nodded changing the channel once again.  
"What time do you open up?" Blaze asked suddenly looking at the clock.  
"In an hour. I'm having a lazy start. Blame Sans." Fuku hit her dad at his comment. 

Sans stood looking over the gym. He had on a pair of black pants a white t-shirt, tennis shoes, and lab coat. Grillby had insisted on the pants.  
"T, does this look okay?"   
"Yes, Sans. Don't worry. It'll all turn out to be okay." Toriel laughed. Fisk nodded holding her hand.  
"I just don't want to mess up. My boss gave me the week to work on this. I can't mess it up." Sans was rattling.  
"Oh, Sans. They know you're good at what you do. Physics is your speciality. They know you will do just fine and those sorry parents will give you donations for your lab im sure." Toriel said walking over to pat the skeleton. Sans nodded. "Is Grillby coming?"  
"Nah. Told him not to. I'd be embarrassing." Toriel gave him a hard look.  
"I think he should be there for you. I know he'd want to be."  
"Yeah but he's busy and it'd be even worse if I messed up if he saw." Sans countered. Toriel shrugged moving back to her work.  
It had been going well when a lava monster stormed into the room.  
"I am Lieutenant Burney Basaltic, I demand you right what you have wronged! The king refuses to help since you refuse. I deserve respect for what ive sacrificed for you." Burney spout lava bubbling. Frisk reached over letting their mother's hand go and grabbing Sans' to try and calm him down.  
"You want to take ownership of your Son's establishment. You have no right. He has done nothing wrong."  
"He stole from me."  
"He took his mother home." Sans added hatred deep in his tone.  
"You're the little beast who broke into my house! The skeleton who is corrupting my family."  
"I was only getting Blaze's things since she refuses to go near you." Sans answered.  
"Listen," Toriel cut in. "We aren't going to ruin a poor monster's life just cause you say so. In fact that establishment is under my protection. Now get out! You can't be in here unless you are a parent or your invited." Burney was heating up as he stormed out.  
Sans smiled pulling out his phone.  
*S: hey, G! Guess who's bar is now under royal protection?   
*G: so we won?  
*S: hell yeah!!

Grillby stetched out on his bed. He really had to find his mother a room. How she could happily sleep on the couch he'd never know. He stared up at the ceiling. He had gotten dressed for bed which consisted of only a baggy pair of gray sweatpants. Fuku was on her cot using her phone, he knew that. Even if she had school in the morning. She was obsessed. Grillby sighed. Honestly life was pretty good. His mother was safe, his daughter loves him, Sans was the happiest he's ever seen him. Grillby rolled about getting comfortable before falling asleep. When Grillby awoke it was with a start. He could feel a heat around him he would give almost anything to forget. He shot up seeing the red flames filling his room. He got out of bed, running into the living room to see Fuku and Blaze gathering items. Trying despertly to save as much as they could from the uncontrolled fire.  
"We need to go before the roof collapses." Grillby ordered.  
"But, my photos." Blaze was teary eyed arms full with little knick knacks and her camera hanging around her neck.  
"Mom, get out. These flames are eating up the oxygen. You'll go out. Take Fuku with you. I'll get everything." Blaze was hesitent.  
"But what about you?"  
"I'm part lava monster. My flames just give me a bit more size. I don't technically need them." Blaze nodded. Worry clear before hurrying out with Fuku. Already Blaze's flames had started to sink. Grillby got to work grabbing anything that needed grabbing. He grabbed the photobooth and Fuku's backpack. He could feel his father's flames suffocating him. He quickly covered a few important items in his soft green flame before running down the stairs. As he made it to the door a board fell blocking him inside. Grillby felt his soul panic. His flames were low, barely there. He's surely be crushed and unable to protect himself without his flames. He had to escape if he wanted to live and save a few of his family's things. He pulled out his phone dialing Sans number, not knowing what else to do.  
"Oh stars, please answer."  
Sans was walking up to the stage for his presentation when his phone went off. He looked at who was calling and paused. Grillby. He wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency. He knew Sans was busy. Sans answered the phone giving Toriel a sorry look at her dirty one.  
"I'm a bit busy."  
"I need help." Grillby explained. Sans felt his bones shake at the sounds of cracking and a roaring fire he didn't recognize.  
"Where are you, what's happened?"   
"I'm in the restaurant. HE lit everything on fire. I'm the only one still here. Part of the ceiling collapsed. Its blocking the door." Sans teleported in a second. The feeling of raging flames hit him hard. It was too much. He almost fell to the floor when a soft warmth covered him instead. Sans looked to his hands seeing the green flames.  
"I'm sorry." Grillby apologized, body shaking with his overuse of magic without his usual amount of flames.  
"Nah." Sans spoke quickly grabbing Grillby's hand and teleporting them outside. The moment they landed Fuku latched onto her father.  
"Are you okay?"  
"We heard a loud crash and we noticed the door was blocked. You didn't get hit by falling ceiling, right?" Blaze asked.  
"No, im fine. Moments like these are when im glad to be part lava monster. I wasn't hit just blocked inside but.." Grillby paused turning towards Sans. "I'm sorry... I didn't have any other idea of what to do." Grillby explained. Sans didn't respond, he was shaking. Fear and rage filling him.  
"Sans are you okay?" Grillby asked letting his green magic release the skeleton as his flames began to reform around him.  
"He tried to kill you. All of you! I can't.." Sans summoned a gaster blaster by instinct.  
"What is that?" Fuku asked amazed.  
"Guard dog." Sans answered nonchalant; seeming deep in thought. "Okay, you can go to my house. I'm going to get Tori and tell her what happened." Sans explained. Grillby reached out holding Sans.  
"Breathe." Grillby ordered the small skeleton seeming to have a panic attack. Sans paused doing as he was told; quickly turning to grab his boyfriend.  
"He wasn't trying to kill us. He was only after my bar. Sans, its okay. Just breathe." Grillby soothed. Sans held on tightly to Grillby tears beginning to fall down his face.  
"What if you got hurt? Your whole family was here. Any one of you could have been.. And where was I? Im supposed to be there for you, G!"  
"I dont own you. You're supposed to have a life outside of me." Grillby soothed. They both jumped when his phone rang. Sans answered it.  
"Where are you? You just teleported mid phone call. You didn't even try to hide it. Everything okay?" Toriel asked.  
"No." Sans took a harsh sobbing breath. Grillby took the phone.  
"Sans can't speak at the moment. Who is this?"   
"It's Toriel. What happened? Are you all okay?"   
"My father burnt down the restaurant. I found myself trapped inside. We're all fine now. Though a bit homeless." Grillby explained for the crying skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one somehow got really twisted in my head. I apparently only added to it in my mind. So there was whole chunks of missing storyline. I'm quite sure I fixed it but I had forgotten a lot of what used to be there and had to change it. Which took forever. For example Fuku was supposed to call Sans. So not sure what happened there.


	7. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality finally hits Grillby. Pyra comes to get Fuku.

After the fire fighters came and put out the fire they were more than upset with the fire family.  
"They didn't light their own house on fire!" Sans was seething. Grillby only nodded to the firefighter pulling Sans away.  
Sans glared after the human until they were far enough away.  
"Sans, I would like to find a place for my family to stay." Blaze spoke softly. Sans nodded.  
"You can stay with Pap and me."  
Toriel had come to pick them up leaving a differnt teacher to take over the science fair. She was standing with Fuku and Blaze trying to console them.  
"I... need to grab a few things first." Grillby spoke walking towards his ruined home.  
"Where are you going?" Sans called.  
"I saved a few objects. They should be burried somewhere inside." They watched as Grillby walked into the burnt up and collapsed building.  
"T, take Fuku and Blaze to my house. I'll bring Grillby back when he's calm and ready." Sans ordered following after his boyfriend.  
Sans ran to catch up he was more than a little worried about his boyfriend's mental health.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like a spark again." Grillby sighed walking through the rubble.  
"Why are we in here?" Sans asked.  
"I covered a few things in green flame. They should be safe just buried under all this.... House." Sans walked quickly over to Grillby hugging him quickly.  
"Im so sorry." Sans didnt know what else to say.  
"Sans, I considered this place my life. It was everything. All I was, all I ever wanted." Sans let go feeling Grillby's flames raise in heat. "I was wrong. At this moment im upset that I lost it. But I can't stop being more than enraged that HE pulled my family back into this and feeling thankful for the fact my family is safe. Fuku wasn't harmed, my mother didn't get suffocated. I was horrified that I made you get me. But I would have been crushed without you. Sadly I dont know how long I can keep this feeling of numbness towards my bar." Sans was amazed. Grillby reached down through a pile of burnt wood, pulling out a burning article of clothes.  
"What is that?" Sans asked. Grillby put out his green flame that surrounded the cloth, handing it to Sans. Sans smiled at the sight of the apron Toriel got Grillby after she found out about their first date. The white apron with the words "smokin' hot" at the top and cheesy flames covering the bottom.  
"You saved this?" Sans asked following Grillby who seemed to have found more items.  
"Course." 

They headed over to Sans' house with the triceratops, apron, Blaze's journal, Fuku's travel bag, and the box of treasures Sans stole from Burney.  
"Grillby!" Blaze cried running over to hug her son. "I was worried about you."  
"Im fine. Just had to grab some things." She noticed their collection and smiled.  
"He was always wrong about your ability." Blaze smiled. Sans walked passed them seeing Fuku petting his blaster.  
"Glad you like him." Fuku looked up.  
"Does he waste your magic?" Fuku asked.  
"No actually. Only when I summon him or banish him." Sans smirked petting the blaster too.  
"Can I keep him?" Fuku asked. Sans was taken aback but nodded. "What's his name?"  
"Doesn't have one." Sans shrugged. Fuku looked to the blaster.  
"Aqua. Can I name him Aqua?"  
"Go for it. He's your blaster. Name him whatever you'd like." Fuku returned her attention to Aqua. Sans focused on her. "Hey, are you okay?" Sans asked. Fuku nodded.  
"Yeah. Bit freaked out. I know its dumb but Aqua here makes me feel safe." Sans gave her a look.  
"Its not dumb. I feel the same way." Sans explained, thinking back to his panic attack when he first summoned him. Sans liked his blasters. He usually could just use them for show and not action as they were effective either way. In that moment he made a decision. "I know I don't really matter to you-"  
"Yes you do!"  
"No I mean im not your dad or a family member.." Sans paused searching for the words.  
"... I consider you a step dad." Fuku confessed. "I know im too old for you to care about me and thats okay. But I care about you." Fuku explained. Sans sat down next to her and Aqua.  
"I care about you too. But listen, okay. If Grillby and I don't work out for whatever reason; and im not hoping for this! But Aqua is yours. Don't feel like you have to return him." Fuku nodded giving Sans a smile. Blaze and Grillby walked over to them. Grillby looked over at Sans. His fire seemed dull. He looked as if everything was finally hitting him.  
"Id like to go to bed." Grillby announced.  
"Blaze you can take Pap's room. He's at Undyne's, Fuku can have Frisk's room." Sans stood up leading Grillby to their room. Once they entered Sans' room Grillby made a beline straight for the bed falling face first on the bed. Sans quickly joined him. Neither of them removing their work clothes.  
"I really am happy nobody got hurt." Grillby spoke voice slightly muffled by the pillow. "But what am I supposed to do?" Grillby lifted his head showing off his tears.  
"We'll figure it out. Find you a new place. Plenty of monsters would be happy to help out. I'll ask Alphys to help check for magic residue on the house. Burney won't get away with this." Sans explained.  
Grillby nodded before falling back on the pillow before rolling over, back facing Sans. Sans laid there silently soul shattering. He hated seeing his strong monster so weak. Sans wrapped his around arms around Grillby's torso.

When Sans awoke he felt worse. Grillby hadn't moved from where he had fallen asleep, his flames we're small and pressed close to his lava form. He wasn't spread out and relaxed as he usually was, and a green flame sparkled at his core; safely over his soul. Sans climbed out of bed as quietly as possible and made his way downstairs. Blaze was downstairs with Papyrus and Undyne. All of them were sitting at the table.  
"Hey." Sans called.  
"Grillby isn't awake?" Blaze asked worry obvious.  
"No. He... He lost the most last night." Sans answered.  
"Im worried about him, Sans." Blaze spoke looking down at her slightly shaking hands which were resting on the table. Sans walked over to her calmly.  
"He's been through a lot worse. You know this. He'll probably need a few days to collect himself." Sans responded.  
"Ever since he was a spark he wanted a restaurant. He worked hard for it. I told him that if he tried and worked he could do it. Have a real dream. I told him his father couldn't take it away." Blaze gave Sans a horrified look. "I have never been so wrong." Sans sighed sitting beside her.  
"Hey, listen. If I find him I'll teach him a lesson!" Undyne boomed.  
"UNDYNE WILL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE." Papyrus explained.  
"Heh, yeah and I'll keep an eyesocket open for a new place to replace Grillby's." Sans added in. "Hey but on the topic of the old place. Undyne, think you can ask Alphys to try and find magic residue at the accident?" Sans asked.  
"On it." She pulled out her phone texting with purpose.  
The soft sounds of footsteps climbing down the stairs interrupting the hopeful feeling that began to fill the kitchen.  
"Fuku, my dear." Blaze called. Fuku frowned as she entered the room Aqua right behind her.  
"Mom is coming to get me. Her and Octavius are driving here now. Should get here in a few hours." Fuku explained.  
"Kinda messed up that's she's only coming back cause of the emergency." Sans pointed out.  
"She's mad that she has to come home early. She doesn't have a right to be upset. She was supposed to come home a week ago. And im not complaining. I'd rather spend time with my dad, but I'd be nice if she'd at least pretend to want me around." Fuku fumed.  
"Indeed." Blaze burned brighter.  
"COULD YOU TELL HER YOU FEEL THIS WAY?" Papyrus asked.  
"I don't know." Fuku sighed.  
"SORRY THEN. I DIDN'T HAVE A MOTHER SO I ONLY TRIED TO HELP. CLOSEST I HAVE IS UNDYNE. THOUGH SANS CAN ACT LIKE A MOTHER."  
"Nah, im more like a dead beat dad." Sans responded.  
"Please! I've seen you with Frisk and now even with Fuku here." Undyne laughed. Sans blushed a slight blue.

Grillby awoke slowly and feeling surprisingly chilled. His fire was low and close to his body. The fire around his soul a bright green. It reminded him of when he was little; protecting himself from danger. He was so afraid his father would try to hurt him while he slept he trained himself to never truly let his guard down. It took so long to learn to relax. He never thought he'd sleep like this again. He never wanted to again. He rolled over to see Sans was gone. Grillby sat up noticing his glasses were lying on his side of the bed. He put them on and looked at his phone. 1:00 p.m.  
He made his way down the stairs to see Fuku and Sans resting on the couch. They seemed to be having a strangely serious conversation. Grillby climbed down the stairs hearing part of it.  
"I love my green flames. I just dont like that its one of the most heated subjects between them. Its like my opinion doesn't matter." Fuku spoke.  
"Oh," Sans looked up suddenly noticing Grillby. Grillby's flames were drooping badly and the fire where his eyes stayed had a deep red coloring giving him an exhausted look.  
"G, come here." Sans called. Grillby made his way to the skeleton settling on the couch next to him and dropping his head on the back of the couch.  
"How are you feeling, daddy?" Fuku asked.  
"Not the best, my living flame." Grillby answered. Fuku drooped at that response. The loud sound of knocking and the doorbell made Sans jump.  
Aqua focused at the door ready to attack if he sensed danger. Papyrus was the one to finally open the door, while Sans and Fuku focused on the door. Pyra pushed the younger skeleton aside, storming in. Octavius followed after her more timid.  
"HEY!"  
"Hey!" Sans called a bit after his brother.  
"Shut up, Sans. We're here to talk to Fuku. Not a sorry excuse for a monster, like you." Pyra snapped glaring. Sans ground his teeth.  
"Don't talk to him like that." Grillby spoke up still not moving his head to look at the new pair.  
"Oh, don't think im not furious with you too, Grillbert." She responded. Grillby quickly stood up.  
"You have no right to be upset!"  
"Oh, I don't do I?" She flared. The blue octopus monster stood by the door looking to scared to move. He had the right idea. Fights between fire monsters could get pretty heated.  
"No you don't. If you truly cared you would have gotten Fuku when you said you would. A week ago!" Grillby made his way over to Pyra who's fire was smoking with rage. Sans looked over at Fuku who looked about ready to cry. Just a bit before Grillby woke she had been telling him how much she hates seeing her parents fight.  
"Hey, kid. Lets go upstairs and pack up, okay?" Sans offered. Fuku nodded and headed upstairs. Sans followed her into Frisk's room upstairs, leaving Aqua downstairs to guard the house.  
"Why do they have to act that way?" Fuku asked gathering the little stuff she had gathered from the fire and putting it into her school backpack her father had saved.  
"They're stressed and concerned." Sans answered moving to help Fuku, resting on his knees as he held the bag.  
"My mom didn't need to just barge in like that though. And she really didn't need to say those things to you." Fuku sighed.  
"True but Grillby didn't need to overreact either. Listen, monsters can do some stupid things when they want to protect those they love. Your parents love you and both are worried about your safety." Sans explained. Fuku nodded, showing a slight smile which quickly fell when her mother's voice boomed through the house.  
"Dad isnt going to be able to get over this very easily." Fuku sighed looking down.  
"Yeah." Sans clenched his fist in thought. "His dad Isn't a good man. You're lucky to have as good a dad as Grillby." Sans explained.  
"What was your dad like?" Fuku asked. Sans froze eyelights vanishing before flashing back on.  
"I can't remember my dad. But hey that's fine. Couldn't have been too good if in the end me and Pap were alone, right?"  
"..yeah. Unless something bad happened where he couldn't be with you." Fuku pointed out. Sans sat frozen.  
"Shit."  
"Sorry." Fuku looked away.  
"No, I just never thought of that. I honestly can't remember a thing about a father. It hurts to think about it. Not an emotional pain but physical."  
"Still sorry to bring it up." Sans smiled.  
"Nah, don't be. No point in fretting over it." Fuku nodded taking her bag from Sans.  
"Fuku, get down here!" Pyra screamed. Fuku got up and ran down stairs seeing her father sitting on the couch face in his hands. She watched Sans walked out of the kitchen standing by Octavius.  
"We need to go. Your.." Pyra paused. "This man obviously can't look after you." Pyra quickly pulled Fuku out of the house Aqua following behind.  
"I'm sorry about all this. I'll try to talk her out of it." Octavius spoke quickly, pushing back his short tentacles which slightly resenbled hair nervously before following Pyra, and closing the door behind him.  
"What is he talking her out of?" Sans asked Blaze.  
"Pyra isn't going to let Fuku come back." Blaze explained. "I think my son needs some comforting."  
"THAT WAS BAD. BLAZE PERHAPS WE SHOULD GIVE GRILLBY SOME SPACE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO A BOOK STORE. THEY HAVE GOOD PUZZLE BOOKS AND OTHER TYPES." Papyrus offered awkwardly leading Blaze out, trying to get out of Sans and Grillby's way.  
"Grillby?" Sans spoke softly.  
Grillby stayed silent. Sans quietly made his way over to Grillby. He stared at the shaking monster in front of him. Sans slowly and very gently put a hand on Grillby's shoulder. Grillby flinched and grabbed onto Sans' wrist painfully, glaring at the small skeleton.  
"Don't." Sans tried to pull back surprised at the rage and violence Grillby had reacted with, but Grillby held him trapped in his grip.  
"Okay." Sans quickly answered trying to pull away once again. Grillby didn't let go fire flickering and eyes not really focusing. Sans didnt know what was going on in Grillby's mind but he was sure he wasn't here. Sans let out a sharp breath as he felt the fire begin to hurt along with the grip as Grillby tightened his hold. At this noise Grillby refocused. He let go immediately, horrified at the scorch marks left on Sans' wrist.  
"I.. How badly did I hurt you?" Grillby asked fearing the worse.  
"I'm fine." Sans answered rubbing his wrist. Grillby quickly stood up.  
"I... I didn't mean to." Sans nodded. Grillby quickly moved, hurrying out of the house. Sans stood confused and worried, but still watching him go while rubbing his wrist and checking his hp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a nap.  
> Well hopefully this chapter worked out. I messed with the chapter before it, but not this one. So im slightly worried the some things from the original last chapter slipped in.


	8. One cup of whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby makes a friend.

Sans was sitting on the couch with Grillby's triceratops in his arms.  
"He's been out for hours. He won't answer my texts" He explained.  
"He'll be fine. My son will come home when he feels better." Blaze answered.  
"Its raining."  
"SANS, HE WOULDN'T JUST STAND IN THE RAIN." Sans hugged the triceratops tighter.

Grillby stood letting the water pelt him. It stung in a perfect gift of vengeance. He really messed everything up. He was starting to feel a bit weak when the rain just stopped. Grillby opened his eyes to see the blue octopus monster standing beside him with an umbrella.  
"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you steaming out here. That must really hurt. Pyra always complains about it." Octavius rambled starting to lead Grillby towards a bar. "Listen, you probably dont like me or trust me." Octavius began.  
"...I don't know you enough to truly have an opinion." Grillby mumbled.   
"Sure. Just listen. I'll try to convince Pyra to change her mind." Grillby tensed.  
"She has no right to take Fuku from me...." Grillby rumbled smoke rising.  
"She was just scared. When she calms down im sure she'll realize that she's over reacting. I honestly don't believe its right to keep a child from either parent if both are loving." Octavius spoke opening the door to the bar. Grillby stayed silent just walking alongside Octavius. "Hey, man, are you doing okay? For the few times I've seen you, you've never looked so low." Grillby glared.  
"... Fine." Octavius nodded letting it go.  
The two sat at a table. Grillby pulled out his phone feeling guilty as he saw all the unread messages.  
"So want something to drink?"   
"Whisky."   
"Sure. I'll buy, okay. You need a break."   
Grillby nodded putting away his phone. "What do you usually do with your friends?" Octavius asked.  
"I don't actually have any friends." Octavius seemed taken back.  
"What? Not even like someone from when you were in stripes?"   
"The only monster I think I could truly call my friend is Sans. Before we were together he was my most regular, regular. He helped me settle into Snowdin. I considered him a friend though I don't think he considered me one until years later." Grillby explained.  
"Didnt he own a hotdog stand in hotland?"   
"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to. He was a royal guard. He sold hotdogs on the side when he was bored. Undyne is one of his close friends now but back then she was his boss, and would happily show him his place when caught. She eventually just gave up on trying to deal with him though." Grillby smiled lightly. Octavius smiled back waving over a waitress.  
"Two cups of whiskey and a plate of curly fries." Octavius ordered. The human woman nodded and walked away.   
"I think its pretty amazing how long you've known Sans. How did he react when he found out about Fuku?"   
"He was my friend first so I talked about her more than I probably should have. He was a bit shocked when he found out I had her when I was eighteen."   
"Pyra didn't tell me about Fuku. So I was a bit surprised. Though she's a smart young woman and I knew she wouldn't want me trying to act like dad so I haven't. I think she likes me fine. But I feel like she's more of a roommate." Octavius explained.  
"That's fitting. She's almost an adult after all. I still can't believe how big she's gotten." Grillby sighed, beginning to relax. The waitress returned with the plate of fries and their drinks.  
"Want some of my fries?" Octavius asked. Grillby shrugged grabbing one before popping it in his mouth and letting it burn up.  
"Yeah, this is why I dont order food. I can make it so much better." Grillby chuckled.   
"I went to your bar once in the underground. I loved the food. I remember that."  
"Only once? Did I do something?"  
"No. Actually I ended up going home with a very drunk bunny." Grillby laughed. Finally laughed, a true laugh.  
"She does that. Flirted with me a few times. I never payed her any attention. Sans has some very interesting stories with her." Grillby added.  
"Speaking of Sans. Where is he?" Grillby flinched.  
"At home. Probably."  
"Something happen?"   
"I had a sort of..... panic attack.... Ended up burning him. So I ran out. Not my best, I know. But I wasn't in my right mind. I didnt want to hurt him again... And if I stayed, I could have." Octavius nodded.  
"Yeah I don't blame you. Who knows where your mind was." Octavius smiled softly. Grillby nodded taking a sip of his drink and letting his fire grow from the liquid. "So what are you planning to do about your house?" Octavius asked.  
"Not sure. Its only been a day and I can't think straight."  
"Well if you want I can keep an eye out for available places. Im assuming you want At least three bedrooms?"   
Grillby paused thinking it over.  
"Yeah that'd be nice. Though if Fuku isn't allowed to come over I will only need two." Octavius pulled out a notebook writting it down.  
"Course, so three bedrooms." 

Sans had put Papyrus to bed reading him his usual story before climbing back downstairs to wait for Grillby. He was stuck between being worried and being upset. He knew Grillby wasn't mentally okay at the moment. But the fact that he was purposely ignoring him, bugged Sans to no end. Sans turned on the tv and rotated the stuffed dino on his lap. He focused on the toy. It was stitched with precision and made with great detail. Blaze made this with great love. In a way it reminded Sans of Grillby. With all of the love and work Blaze put in, and all the damage Burney conflicted. Sans jumped as the front door opened.  
"Grillby?" Sans popped up watching his boyfriend walk over to him and gently grabbed his hurt wrist.  
"Are you okay?" Grillby asked, the fire turning green where he touched Sans.  
"You smell like alcohol." Sans pointed out. Ignoring the feeling of Grillby's magic seeping into his wrist.  
"I went to a bar. I only had one cup of whiskey."  
"So you got out of the rain?" Sans asked, letting his wrist be fiddled with.  
"......" Grillby paused. "...Well, I got hit pretty bad. But yeah eventually."   
"Eventually? Grillby!" Sans glared. Grillby moved letting his forehead rest on Sans'.   
"I'm sorry. Bad habits."  
"Yeah, bad habits die hard. And you will let them die. You're going to dust yourself. G, I can't handle that thought." Sans growled pushing Grillby back.  
"Sorry, love." Grillby looked down noticing his stuffed triceratops on Sans' lap. "Is he my replacement?"  
"Yup." Sans responded bitterly.  
"Guess he can't run off on you." Grillby sighed.  
"First off, that would mean not coming home, and being gone for more than a few hours. Not just leaving for the bar. And I'm not upset about that. I understand that. I've done my fair share of teleporting away from someone or the usual bad situation."   
"What are you upset about?" Grillby asked rubbing his fingers along Sans' jaw with the hand that wasn't still busy on his wrist.  
"You didnt answer my texts. I didn't know if you were safe. I thought you dusted yourself out there in the rain."   
"That would hurt too many monsters." Grillby answered gently sitting next to Sans, finally releasing his wrist.  
"I'm glad your home now." Sans grumbled.  
"Yeah I know. Im still sorry I ran off. But listen. It wasn't all for nothing. I spent the day with Octavius. He says he'll convince Pyra to let Fuku stay with me again. He's also helping us look for a place to rebuild my establishment. I honestly think he could help. Not only with the search of a new place but with Pyra!" Grillby cheered, releasing Sans.  
"Okay, that is good news. Fuku honestly needs you." Sans added. Grillby looked down at his skeleton. He couldn't help but remember the pained breath and the feeling of vibrating bones in his grip. If he could allow himself to hurt Sans, then he really was dangerous. Whatever happy feeling he had quickly slipped into a more sober mood.  
"What if Pyra was right to take Fuku away?" Sans flinched at the question.  
"What the hell did you say?"   
"Sans, listen. As long as HE is in my head, im not going to get better." Grillby tried to explain.  
"Nobody expects you to be perfect after everything he put you through. G, its amazing how well you were doing back in Snowdin." Sans complimented the flame.  
"Its not good enough. I can't lose my cool again. I can't hurt you or anyone else. I don't want to end up like... HIM." Grillby. Sank.  
"You are nothing like HIM."   
"If I get lost in the past again.... If I ever hurt Fuku...." Grillby faded off flames drooping fast and brightness fading even quicker.  
"I'm not sure where you were, or who you thought I was in that moment. But im sure in your mind you had to defend yourself. So stop putting yourself down, G. That was the first time I've ever seen you that bad. Its not like you purposely did it." Sans moved the triceratops off his lap. Before patting the spot next to him. "Sit down," Grillby obeyed. "But im not saying you aren't dangerous. Because you are. You know that right?" Grillby flinched. "But only when you want to. That's why you've been able to protect your family as well as you have. If you weren't it'd be so much worse. The difference between your flames and Burney, is that you'd never hurt anyone without being forced to. Your a good man." Sans leaned over on Grillby's shoulder.   
"I try to be. I'm sorry that I mess up sometimes." Sans hit Grillby's chest, annoyed at the apology before getting more comfortable on his living heated pillow. "Yeah, well, I mess up all the try. So I guess we're fair." Sans added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for summer. I really need the sleep. So sorry if this is sloppy. I decided to correct and add stuff in at around 3 in the morning. Because I hate myself and would rather stay awake. Enjoy!


	9. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news all around.

The weeks that followed were better than anyone could expect. Toriel was still watching Frisk, Sans had gone back to work, Papyrus had gotten Blaze a job as a monster abuse worker; She helped other monsters and even a few humans like herself, Grillby spent quite a lot of time with Octavius searching for a house, Pyra had called apologizing for her reaction over the accident. Everything finally seemed to at least be calming down.  
Sans found himself lost in paperwork He was working in his personal office at the lab when the secretary knocked and opened the door.  
"Yes he's right in here." The young woman spoke. Sans turned, curious of who she had led to his office. Grillby stepped in with a brown paper bag in his hand.  
"Hey." Sans smiled  
"Hello. I brought you lunch." Grillby walked over to him.  
"Whats the special occasion?" Sans asked, grabbing the bag from his boyfriend.  
"Found a house. Used to be an old Chinese place. So I have to clear that out. But its a two story building. The upstairs has four bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a roomy living room. The restaurant will be downstairs. It has a reasonable price too. I could pay for it myself even, but my mother insists on helping. So we are speaking with the owner about buying the building from him completely. No rent. Plus if my father gets caught for burning the old place down it'll be even cheaper!" Grillby went on excited over the idea of working again.  
"It sounds perfect." Sans smiled unwrapping the hamburger he found in the bag. He smiled at the lunch. He barely could remember why Grillby always gifted him with paper bag lunches.  
"Well, there is one problem." Grillby frowned. Sans looked up from his food returning to the conversation at hand.   
"Okay?"   
"Its next to the spider bakery."   
"Oh. Well she's not causing her customers to be broke anymore so that's better. Though she's still intimidating monsters into buying her food." Sans found himself thinking aloud.  
"No the issue is.." Grillby paused feeling nervous.  
"She's my ex."  
"Bet that was like being a fly in a web." Sans chuckled.  
"No stay serious, Sans. It wasn't good. I was with her before Pyra. I was sixteen and she was seventeen going on eighteen. We had a culinary class together. She thought I was cute."  
"The start of a romance." Sans added before beginning to eat again.  
"Remember that old leather coat you found?"  
"Course, you looked hot in it. But you look hot in everything."  
"Glad your in a good mood." Sans winked. "She made me wear it all the time. It was back when I didnt know who I was. I obeyed every order, because I was afraid. She got me to become the school's bad boy, broke my mother's heart. She thought I was turning into my father. Some girls would coo over me but Muffet would scare them off easily. I was her little puppet. She wrapped me in her webs. Made me worse than I was and helped make me feel worse. If I tried to change or stand up for myself she would belittle me, force me down. In fact the only reason I broke up with her was because my mother told me how much I was scaring her."  
"Well, babe, you're a good guy just being next door isn't going to change that." Sans finished his hamburger, and opening the bag again to pull out pine scales. "Come over here and eat."  
Grillby obeyed as he let out a sigh.  
"She freaks me out is all. Just I don't like her around me." Sans nodded giving the bag over to Grillby.  
"If your dad does get caught we could just build our own restaurant. He's loaded." Sans chuckled, looking down at his paperwork. Grillby nodded eating a few of the healthy snacks.

Sans was lying on Grillby who had been lying on the couch when Sans got home. Grillby had been watching some documentary on meerkats, but it was now on aliens.   
"This is amazing." Sans laughed loving every second of it.  
"That man being interviewed just made up words." Grillby pointed out.  
"I know! I never thought I'd find a documentary so out of this world."  
"Ridiculous," Grillby chuckled. Sans smile widened as he cuddled closer to Grillby.  
"But seriously this is extra terrestrial." Sans continued.  
The front door opened before slamming shut.  
"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus called storming into the living room.  
"HAVE YOU BEEN THERE SINCE YOU'VE GOTTEN HOME? YOU AT LEAST SHOULD SPEND SOME TIME WITH GRILLBY."   
"okay." Sans answered not moving. Grillby lifted his free hand waving at Papyrus.  
"SANS, YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE GRILLBY AS LAZY AS YOU." Papyrus scolded after seeing the flaming hand.  
"Oh, Papyrus, let them be. These boys could use a break." Blaze giggled.  
"FINE." Blaze looked up at the tv confused by what was playing.  
"What are you watching?" Blaze asked.  
"E.T." Sans answered.  
"No its not." Grillby laughed. "Its a completely terrible documentary."   
"Exactly! Its the best thing you'll ever watch." Sans cheered, bursting into laughter.  
"Oh boy. Maybe Papyrus is right." Blaze rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, planning on helping Papyrus with his cooking.   
"How long have we been here?" Grillby asked finally letting his sore back catch his attention, as he rotated slightly.   
"I don't know. We've watched about three different documentarys. So maybe three or six hours depending on how long they are." Sans measures resting back down on Grillby's chest when his boyfriend settled back down.  
"Six hours! Sans, what are you doing to me."  
"I've turned you into a pillow. It was in the contract when you started dating me." Sans chuckled. Grillby nodded.  
"Guess you're right."   
They laid there watching the credits roll when Sans' phone went off. Sans rolled over checking his phone.

*Alphys: he matched the magic residue. He's as sure as busted.

Sans shot up knocking the air out of the poor fire monster he was lying on.  
"We got him!" Sans cheered. Grillby was still trying to collect himself as his Flames had slightly lost shape due to sudden pressure on his stomach.  
"W-what?" Grillby coughed. Sans jumped off helping Grillby sit up straight.  
"Alphys did it, G! She found his magic residue. We got him!" Sans cheered again. Grillby sat frozen. He just stared blankly at nothing.  
"G?" Sans asked looking up confused by the lack of response.  
Grillby focused on Sans. Fire rising and glowing brighter. He quickly pulled Sans in for a kiss.  
Sans fell into it happily enjoying the flicker of flames.  
"Boys, not in the living room." Blaze called noticing the two. Grillby pulled back leaving the dazed skeleton in his arms.  
"Mom, They found his magic residue at the accident. He's finally been caught. He'll finally have to pay for at least some of his actions." Grillby explained happily. Blaze seemed shocked, yet she nodded along. Sans had pulled himself back together noticing Blaze's lack of enthusiasm.  
"You okay Blaze?"  
"Just, he's my husband. I don't love him. I just feel weird knowing im in control." Blaze answered putting on a smile.  
"He's a horrible man, mother."  
"I know, darling." Blaze smiled at her boy who was still hugging Sans.  
"How about you two go celebrate. Do something intimate?" She smirked. Sans gave Grillby a serious look before both agreed.  
"Nah, G is looking kinda tired and I'm feeling exhausted. Also that's a pretty strange way to celebrate the fact that evidence was found against his father." Sans laughed, climbing onto Grillby's lap to cuddle close.  
"We are going to keep watching these terrible documentaries, if you'd like to join us." Grillby added. Blaze smiled at them before returning to the kitchen to help Papyrus. Papyrus was giving her a sad and worried look.  
"Oh, im fine." She declared.  
"YES, BUT YOU MUST HAVE LOVED HIM ONCE WHICH IS WHY ITS SO TERRIBLE. BUT DO NOT WORRY! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS ALSO GREAT AT GIVING HUGS." Blaze smiled as she was wrapped into the younger skeleton's arms.  
"Thank you, Papyrus." Blaze cried softly as she remembered her husband and not the man she one day woke up to find herself married to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do much with this chapter. I've been pretty busy with school. Next chapter might come out later than usual. I need to completely start it over. I'll try to finish it quickly.  
> Thanks for actually reading!


	10. Re-opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne bursts in.

Undyne stormed into the skeletons' home. She was seething. Everyone was at work besides Grillby. The fire monster jumped as the front door slammed against the wall before sinking back down on the couch.  
"He ran off!" She boomed.  
"...... Who?" Grillby asked, tense and nervous being alone with the old head of the royal guard, and new head of the monster police.  
"The cheif is enraged. Its my job to catch him but he skipped town. Humans are accepcting us whole heartedly. but If I can't even catch a monster who is actually an issue, that could change." Undyne was fuming.  
"Oh, my father." Grillby deflated.  
"I'll catch that bastard. My job needs me too; also nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Grillby stared blankly at the fish monster who plopped down beside him.  
"You consider me a friend?"  
"Of course I do! Do you not?" Undyne quieted.   
"I-I... I just never...." Grillby paused. "I'd like to think of us as friends." Undyne smiled brightly.   
"Yeah! Did you really not think we're friends?"   
".... I knew you were friends with Papyrus and Sans...... I just thought you dealt with me." Undyne laughed, quickly latching the fire monster in a headlock. Grillby sputtered completely lost for words. He tried helplessly to get out but Undyne just held him still. When Grillby finally relaxed in her hold Undyne released him.   
"Listen," she spoke suddenly seriously. "I'm going to find him. And he's going to pay. But right now I really don't know where he is and im sorry."   
".... Its fine. I never really expected him to even get caught. Even a little... So its actually better than I ever imagined." Grillby confessed. Undyne nodded.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Work," Undyne nodded.  
"So they leave you all alone here?"   
"Until I can get my bar set up again. I officially own it now though. Tomorrow I'll be able to work on it." Grillby explained feeling excited.  
"Alphys and I would be happy to help." Undyne offered.  
"Thank you." 

Fuku cheered happily as she saw her new room. It was a pretty blue color and had the softest looking bed, it had empty shelves where she could fill it with whatever she'd like.  
"Oh, Daddy, I love it!" Grillby smiled. He was showing Fuku around his newly re-opened establishment and home. Sans and Blaze came along not wanting to miss this big moment.  
"You think that's impressive you should have seem the restaurant. We had to drag out so many dragon decorations." Sans laughed.  
"Yeah and redue the floors. They used to be tile." Grillby groaned at his mother's comment, wishing to forget the flooring drama. Fuku laughed.  
"So you own this?"  
"Yes, we bought it from the old owner. He didnt want it anyway. Says the neighbors were too much of a hassle... Which makes sense." Grillby paused. Sans slipped his hand into Grillby's.  
"It feels like the old one but bigger! And we even have a guest room now!" Fuku was amazed. "Octavius helped you find this?"  
"Yeah. I must say I do actually enjoy that monster's company." Grillby smirked.   
"He's cool, I guess. But, dad, for real this is amazing. Are all your old regulars back?" Fuku asked curious.  
"Yep" Sans laughed lifting up his phone. "Probably didnt know this but I have connections. I even know the old Queen." Sans laughed.  
"Sans, please." Grillby smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend, before turning to look at his daughter admire the room he fixed up for her. It was amazing to have those he cared for most with him in their new home. His mother right beaide him, Sans presses close to his side, and Fuku now a legal adult having had her birthday last week, here in her new room with such glee in her flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. School is hell. Finished up all my finals and now im trying to get my life collected. But I got it finished so yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I get bored in class.  
> Hopefully it turns out okay. I only work on it when I have time or if my teachers are late to class.  
> Enjoy... Or don't.. Do whatever.


End file.
